When the Day Meets the Night
by undeadTyrant
Summary: They were never ordinary people- perhaps human is the correct word. They were supernatural beings, but no one would know that, right? Part 1 of the upcoming Supernatural series. When The Day Meets The Night or how the Avengers become supernatural beings, one by one.


A.N: Hello there, UT reporting for duty. I will update the rest of my fics as soon as possible, my computer is broken and I don't really remember what did I write. So here's the first part of my Supernatural series.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS.

* * *

There are reasons and theories on how he survived in that ice for 70 years. Normal humans would've died within several minutes, days at most, because of hypothermia (or starvation) despite of the fact that the temperature of the seas is higher than on the grounds, and not to forget the other condition (in which he was in a plane). But then,he's not an ordinary human, isn't he? He has the super soldier serum running through his veins but then again, that would still make him human, right? Then it hit him- his supernatural powers! He might be America's golden boy, but one thing that no body knows is that he's a vampire. All thanks to HYDRA...

...

"Bucky, over here," whispered Captain America as he did hand gestures, telling Bucky to follow him. They entered HYDRA's latest base, which ironically looked almost like a Frankenstein's castle. The others were busy fighting the unknown monsters at the front of the castle. "Captain, watch out!" Steve jumped just in time before a huge monster attacked him. Bucky shot the monster with his handgun before Steve threw his shield at the monster, before it turned like a boomerang and hit the monster from the back of his head, knocking the monster unconscious. "Next time, it'll be my turn Cap," Bucky said as he kept his gun at his side. Steve chuckled a bit, "we'll see next time Bucky, now let's go," Steve said before putting his serious face back on. Bucky nodded and both continued their quest.

Suddenly, they came across a room filled with light. Steve motioned his hand to Bucky,telling him to infiltrate the area. Bucky nodded and both started doing their parts. Covered by the small bit of darkness in the room, they started gathering information about HYDRA's latest plan. "Activate the Tesseract," they heard Red Skull, shouted to one of his henchmen. Suddenly, the deep dark obvious hole in the centre of the room started to glow with yellow light before turning blue. Steve hated to admit it but it was breath-taking, until a blood curling scream broke the air and all of a sudden weird creatures started to come out from the said hole. Creatures with teeth sharper than knife and body structure unlike any living things on earth. But the thing that surprised Steve was when a group of seemingly normal looking human started to come out from the said hole. Confusion and disbelief filled Steve as he saw Schmidt casually conversed with the humans and suddenly it seemed like they were looking at him. He guessed right though, they were.

It was within a split second ans they were suddenly flying and attacking him, there were blood everywhere and Steve couldn't fight them, they were too strong, and Steve felt every bite they took from his body before he felt his life slipped away from him.

Steve opened his eyes, the light was burning his eyes. Where is he? He looked around only to find out that he was in a forest, lying on the ground. "You died once," a voice from behind him told him. Steve sat up and turned his head around to see one of the group that he saw back when he was in HYDRA base, Steve finally paid attention enough to observe the man's figure. He was a blonde, with hair long enough to frame his face, glowing blue eyes and a rather thin body, he almost looked like he's 15 years old. "And you're my imagination," Steve replied. Because he was pretty sure he died, that much blood loss, even a super soldier couldn't heal from that. "I am the closest thing to reality that you'll ever find, Steve Rogers," Steve's eyes widened at the words. "What are you?" The young man seemed to smirk before he opened his mouth, a row of sharp teeth started to appear from his gums before he closed his mouth again, a smirk on his face. "I am a vampire and so are you," the young man answered and Steve snickered, "yeah and vampires are supposed to die from being exposed to sunlight, you almost caught me there son."

The young man rolled his eyes, "bah, urban legends, I can never understand that part about vampires burning under the sun," he looked at his surrounding before he looked at Steve again. He unrolled the sleeves of the white dirty shit that he wore together with the black leather pants, showing his wrists. Steve felt something sharp started to appear in his mouth. The young man bit his right wrist before showing his bleeding wrist at Steve. "Drink," the young man said, and something clouded Steve's mind before he leaned in and sucked the blood from the younger man's wrist. It was wrong, but Steve couldn't help it. He sucked the blood eagerly as he heard a small sigh escaped his feeder. It seemed like it was forever before he stopped sucking. The young man seemed like he almost passed out when Steve looked up at him. The young man only gave him a toothy smile.

"You sure do drink a lot, don't you Rogers?" The man joked, "but at least now, you'll be able to control your thirst for blood," "Excuse me?!" Steve said, rather surprised. "The key to controlling your hunger for blood is to feed the newly turned vampires with blood from a vampire," the young man said before he sat next to Steve. Steve swallowed his saliva hard, the taste of blood is still lingering in his mouth. "Why did you turn me into one? Why did you feed me?" The other gave a full blown laughter before he looked at Steve with a serious look on his face before he stood up, his shadow over Steve, "I am Antonio Fredrich, the leader of the vampires that you saw back in HYDRA base," 'a leader? But he's only 15,' "and I want you to kill every single member of HYDRA especially the one with red face for they have disturbed our peace,"

"But why did you turn me?" The young man shrugged, "take it as a token of gratitude and a sigh that we're sorry, for HYDRA has ruled some of my people's mind, making them a brainless monster, this is the only way of keeping you alive,"

The other thing that he never told anyone was, he didn't kill Red Skull with his fists, he drained his blood, sucking him dry. Toni once told him that the most painful way to kill a human was to suck their blood, all of it, until their last drop. And Steve did so. And he enjoyed every single moment of it, watching and hearing Schmidt screaming in pain.

He maybe America's golden boy, Captain America, a hero, but will always be a vampire.


End file.
